Riktoben
by MusicaEstSicutStellas
Summary: Prompt: Aurora finds many edible things in the forest and tries to feed them to Maleficent, with unexpected results. No AU or anything. One shot. For Baku. Love her blog so. Freaking. Much. Okay, this has insane Malora fluff at the end. Enjoy.


_**Prompt: Aurora finds many edible things in the forest and tries to feed them to Maleficent, with unexpected results.**_

Sweet.

Bitter.

Spicy.

She really should stop trying all these random foods, lying haphazardly around the forest. Who knew the effects one could possibly have on her... Diaval had told Aurora to not taste anything in the vast space of the Moors, but the aroma everything emitted was too delicious, too alluring. Too tempting.

And everything was so _tasty._

And an idea sprung to her head.

_Godmother would love these!_

And so, the beautiful young Queen began to collect a sweet batch of something similar to honeycomb, minus the stinging tails of bees. The sweet secretion from the small structures made Aurora feel like she was floating on a cloud, and she loved it. Of course, the unidentified liquid did not dull her mind; she knew where she was, what time of day it was, and all her senses were still aware, if not sharpened. But she felt so _elated_, so _joyous- _It was as if she were flying with Maleficent, high above the ground. _Happy. _And, best of all, she felt so _loving._

She wondered to herself if the sweetness would make her Godmother feel the same way.

* * *

_That should be plenty,_ she thought. The little foods were bountiful in the crook of her arm, decidedly enough for the tall faerie. And of course, she had to have extra for herself. If she didn't, well, she would still be happy, as she was with Maleficent, her everything, but not _this_ kind of happy.

As she walked, she was greeted by all kinds of fae folk, and, being the Queen of the Moors, she answered her hello's back with a whole hearted smile, a genuine grin, which was infectious to any who was to be graced with such a heartwarming sight.

As she approached the Rowan tree, Diaval appeared in front of Aurora, in human form, automatically noting the joyfulness she was exuding (not that she wasn't always radiating happiness, but this, _this _was something else.).

"Pretty Bird!" Aurora's voice was light and singsong-y, accompanied by a wide grin.

"My Queen." Diaval bowed, a small smile spreading onto his face. He could not help himself; her Majesty's current mood was contagious.

"Where's Godmother?" she asked, determination clear in her eyes.

"Currently resting, your Majesty. She took a long flight tod- your Majesty, what is that that you are holding?" Diaval questioned, eyeing the food held by her arm.

"Oh, Diaval, I've no idea, really. But it tastes delicious, better than honey or molasses, and it makes you feel wonderful!" She let out a little giggle before going on, "I was trying different things, you know, foods, and (she ignored the clearly exasperated sigh from the man before her) then I came across this delight… Try one!" She handed Diaval a piece, and he observed it.

"I will save it for later. Thank you, my Queen." He once again bowed.

"Oh, Diaval, I've told you too many times to count to just call me Aurora. You are still my friend, you know."

"Yes, I do, but I still wish to pay the proper respect to my you. Please, just allow me that," Diaval said. Aurora huffed, slightly irked, but in no way brought down.

"Fine. But enough with the bowing, please." Diaval chuckled and nodded.

"As you wish. As I was saying, Mistress is resting right now, though I am not sure if she is asleep or alert. Now, I must take my leave. Goodbye, your Majesty." He patted her shoulder and walked towards where the water nymphs resided.

* * *

Resting, eh? Well, Maleficent said she was always welcome. And so, she entered the tree and walked to where her Godmother usually resided, to find wings curled around each other.

"Godmother?" Aurora said softly, voice like a wind chime when a gentle breeze comes by.

A small noise sounded from behind the wings, and they unfurled, to present to Aurora the yawning form of Maleficent. Quite an adorable sight it was, indeed.

"Beastie?" The faerie's was still thick with sleep. Her eyes opened slowly.

"Yes Godmother… It's me." The Queen moved closer to Maleficent's languid form, her own personal high starting to come down.

"Ah, child. I am happy you came to-" Maleficent paused as she stretched, "Visit." Her green irises met Aurora's blue ones, and she smiled.

"You seem to be in good spirits. What has happened?" the faerie propped herself up on her elbow, more awake than previously. Aurora smiled widely and ate another one of the little foods.

"Mmmm…" She let out a small moan, it was so delightful. A light blush dusted her cheekbones at the sound she made, and looked down apologetically. Maleficent laughed, a glorious sound, and raised Aurora's chin with her finger.

"Now now, child. I know you did not mean anything outside of a simple sound of content." The Queen let out a breath of relief and quietly thanked her Godmother with her eyes.

The effects of the sweet substance started to take place in Aurora's body. A heat, a warmth, completely overtook her body, and spread with urgent rapidity. It touched every inch of her skin, every part of her soul, until she was completely enraptured in the sensation. It was a fire that did not burn, and it felt _amazing. _And, at that moment, (and she did not know why), she wanted with all her heart and soul to embrace her Godmother.

Maleficent, of course, noticed. How could she not? A look of pure and utter bliss came over her little Beastie's features, accentuating them with a light hue of red.

"Beastie, let me see what you carry with you." Maleficent took the food from her and her eyes widened. So _that_ was why she was so happy.

The faerie took two for herself and ate them experimentally… The effects starting taking their toll immediately, taking her completely off guard.

"Come here, Beastie," Maleficent said, spreading her arms wide. All emotion she usually pushed down, and thought that, even with this substance, could not be set aside, was now thrown into oblivion. She never thought she could feel this _wonderful_.

Aurora almost tackled her into an embrace. Two wings spread over the pair. All the Queen could think was _closer, __**closer, CLOSER.**_

She needed to be as close to the faerie as she could. She pressed herself flush against Maleficent and wrapped her arms around her tightly, feeling the same being done to herself.

They both felt such _all consuming love._

The kind of love that takes over your entire being, burning hotter than fire, possessing you, taking you, making you.

The kind that makes you feel like you are floating on a cloud.

"_Riktoben_," Maleficent murmured, "The Love Fruit. It is supposed to make you feel an incredible sensation, almost that of true love- and it becomes almost addicting, until you realize someone makes you feel the same, but better, which is usually felt after you have tried _riktoben_… And then, at that point, you don't need to eat _riktoben_, because you have the real thing in your possession."

"Ah, why of course…" Aurora shifted slightly, but not out of awkwardness, "Well, I do love you. With all my being. My heart, and soul, belongs to you."

At first, Maleficent didn't comprehend the words, but rather, her mind stopped. Aurora just said it so _casually_, as if it were a well renowned fact, like saying that clouds produce rain.

And then the weight of the statement came.

"M-my dear… That is not something you just give away, it is meant for someone that you are in love with."

"I'm aware, Maleficent." Another shock- her little Beastie just called her by her true name.

"I am not a naïve child anymore. I am a grown woman, age nineteen, and I am in love with you, Maleficent. Do you not feel the same way?" Aurora glanced up at her, with such warmth, and Maleficent finally realized it.

"I do."

"Well then," the beautiful queen smiled softly, "I suppose neither of us needs _riktoben_ anymore, do we?"

"No, of course not." Maleficent felt it. Something changed. Something for the better. And Aurora felt it too.

And from then on that afternoon, they laid in comfortable silence, the Queen's head above the faerie's heart. The gentle rhythm of the beating was soothing, comforting- and in no time, she was asleep. Maleficent looked down, her love's breathing deep and steady, and she kissed Aurora's soft hair.

"I am in love with you as well, Aurora. Sleep well, my dear." And with that, the faerie closed her eyes and fell asleep as well.


End file.
